


【龙鳄】暴风雨(下)

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 鳄鱼讨厌下雨，但他喜欢吃番茄
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon
Kudos: 2





	【龙鳄】暴风雨(下)

多拉格→鳄鱼  
我流龙鳄  
ooc属于我  
有少而不宜器官描写警告  
大约7k5  
  
  


  
  
  
  
“克洛，坐外面做什么，进来。”男人叫他。  
“少多管闲事。”侧对他的沙鳄将报纸抖了个响，拇指推着半湿的纸张生涩地翻过一页，耷拉着眼皮看那些鼓吹人心的蝇头小字。橘色的灯被吹得左右摆动，将吸饱水分的大氅勾出个隐隐错错的轮廓，他翘着腿坐在雨幕里，打理整齐的背头因沾水散开，垂了几缕搭在额前，身旁摞了叠湿透的旧报纸，发黑的海浪在脚底下翻滚咆哮，恰好夜幕被电光劈开，照亮他半张脸。  
“来吃饭，克尔拉说船修好了。”  
“雨停了就走。”  
多拉格回头看了眼墙上的钟表。  
“来吃饭。”  
“不想吃。”  
“好吧。”他无意义的应了声，放下文件，挽起袖子走进风雨飘摇的阳台，把跟他身高相仿的、湿漉漉的、还不想吃饭的姘头架进来，沾了水汽的沙鳄无法化沙从他指间脱身，吸饱水分的布料变沉向下坠，身体被看不见的风托着，水滴顺着弯钩滴上地毯一路延伸进室内，人面带不满地被架到壁炉边烘烤。  
壁炉扑面而来的热度使得他微微眯起眼，供人坐下的地方是几节稍加处理过的原木桩，旁边摞着几捆木柴碎片。木桩够矮，身高腿长的沙鳄只能在地毯上随意屈起腿，膝盖能抵到前胸，地毯柔软的长绒毛足以盖过他大半个鞋底。  
“给小萝卜头坐的么。”吸入细小的木屑引得他呛咳起来，沙鳄抱怨着凳子过矮，只得双腿向前交叠，他抽出支干燥的雪茄衔在嘴里，划了根火柴将其点燃。  
多拉格没理他，端着食盆坐到人对面，沙鳄看了眼，革命军首领的晚餐意外地简朴但分量大得惊人，盘子里摞出山堆一样的尖儿，也只有在食量上才跟儿子蒙其·D·路飞有一点儿相似，“呵，他们就给你吃这个？首领先生，我是在因佩尔监狱做客吗。”  
“……唔，不是，没有食欲，随便吃点。”多拉格反应慢了些，顿了会儿才点点自己太阳穴，放松下来的脸有些疲惫，火光都照不进深陷的眼窝。他将面包片凑近炉火，借着火焰尖儿翻转它们燎至焦黄，麦香气缠绕着雪茄散发的蜂蜜香升腾而上。  
沙鳄鼻腔充盈着食物的香气，一时兴起，用勾镰刺穿餐盘边缘的一块拖出来挨着火尖 。  
“我来。”多拉格瞅了眼，想用焦脆的换走沙鳄手里冷硬的面包，手背被抽出条印子，顺带收获了个被冒犯后忿忿的眼神“不吃脆的。”  
“哦，我忘了。”他脸不红心不跳的为自己辩解了句收回手，任由沙鳄手中的面包片被烤得柔软再慢条斯理地撕成小块塞进嘴里。多拉格嚼着被烤得酥脆的食物，咔嚓咔擦地响，脸颊血红的印记在火光里像活过来似的张牙舞爪般的扭动，他起身去门外的茶几上抓了两个番茄回来塞进沙鳄手里。  
“坐远一点，嘴皮干了。”  
“吵死了。”沙鳄宽厚的手掌足以让他指节岔开握住它们，男人撩开大氅令其远离火光，说话间下摆的毛尖的水分已经被烘干又根根精神地直立起来。他咬着雪茄的回答像是嫌弃多拉格多次骚扰的举动，又像是描述今天楼下大厅的会议过于火热的氛围，顶上之战后部分留在巴尔迪哥的干部们被召集在楼下闹嚷嚷的商量计划，被迫接受那些吵闹间控制不住的音量使沙鳄厌烦不已，脑仁儿都被吵得抽痛——外边雷电咆哮的暴风雨声都比这群聒噪的玩意们悦耳，何况他从达兹嘴里知道还将有另一部分会从世界各地赶来开好几天的会议后更是烦躁得吃不下什么。  
达兹私底下认为自家老板只是因为食物不和胃口不愿多吃罢了，即使那些吃食是由领导人特地吩咐过准备的，但沙鳄吞咽嚼碎食物的饿狠脸庞像是啃食某些人的骨髓那般凶狠。  
还好船修好了，雨停了就赶紧离这群蠢货远点。沙鳄看了眼多拉格微微鼓起咀嚼的脸颊，将雪茄搁在一旁任它燃烧，不得不说首领人的吃相还算合眼，这让他的胃袋蠕动着驱使他拿起其中一只番茄塞进嘴里叼着，以尖利的牙齿刺破水润的表皮，将淡红的汁液嘬吸进嘴里滋润咽喉。他把挂在钩子上的破洞报纸取下来丢在地毯上，被烘烤失去水分的纸张紧巴巴的缩在一起，草帽路飞大闹马林梵多广场敲钟的图像扭曲的瘫在地板上。  
漆黑湿亮的鞋尖踩住一角往那边推，橙黄的火光照亮图中路飞沉思低垂的脸庞。  
“你刚刚在外面都在看这个？”多拉格瞟了眼，他饿得有些狠，吃得极快又诡异得不发出一点声音，和路飞狼吞虎咽般的饿死鬼吃相大庭相径，着装规整的男人维持良好的风度填饱肚腹的场景让沙鳄心情好了点儿，甚至对首领的狼狈模样幸灾乐祸般的嗤出笑声。多拉格不理他，盘子很快见底，他看着熊熊燃烧的壁炉中某一点，开始剥放在容器最底的橘子。  
“没有，”沙鳄许久之后才搭理他，开始啃另一只，番茄的汁液将他过薄的嘴唇润上一层水光，教养优越的男人细嚼慢咽，齿列碾碎多汁的果实，味蕾绽开甘甜，嫩红果肉在口腔里被舌头卷出晦涩的声响，这着实让多拉格隐秘地滑动喉结好让吞咽声不那么明显显得自己像个被勾引的色鬼，沙鳄吞下一部分后才开口道：“你看看你儿子，真能惹事，这才刚过了几周。”  
“唔，不也是你的……嗯，吃吗。”  
“闭嘴，拿走。”沙鳄瞪他，对于自动消音的词语展露出一个算你识相的眼神。  
多拉格将最后一只橘子凑近火尖翻转，让橘皮变黑变干腾出丝丝热白气来，现在室内又多了点儿淡淡的陈皮味儿，他并拢两根手指操控着风带走热度，掰开一半塞进沙鳄刚空出的手掌里“吃掉。”语气间带了点强制的命令味，惹得沙鳄手腕一抖就想丢回炉火里，首领按住他手腕特地贴近指节试探橘瓣是否尚存温热，哪怕有的人不肯承认自己无论是从言语还是起居上都矜贵难伺候得紧“止咳，吃掉。”多拉格像个教育小孩儿不要挑嘴的年长者，低哑的声音述说着吃下这玩意的神奇疗效，沙鳄报以一个被恶心到的表情，但干渴瘙痒的喉咙迫使他扣下一瓣塞进嘴里，尚且还温热的浓香汁水溢满口腔取悦了挑剔的鳄鱼，他慢悠悠地吃着，看着多拉格起身把那张皱巴巴的报纸折好连带着餐盘一块收走放在门外的地毯上。一手拿了沓文件，一手拎了件外套来，换下沙鳄还在滴水的大氅搭上一旁的扶手。沙鳄对此举动表示不置可否，弯钩拎起下摆一角就着火光看了眼，朝身后的人投去个嫌弃款式过于老旧的眼神。  
“别嫌弃得像个娇贵的小姐似的，克洛。”多拉格抬高眉骨，下眼珠映出橙红的火光，低沉的声线荡在空气里。这话说得甚是刻薄，带起了些对方不太愿意回想的往事，向来寡言的领导人只与姘头待了几天私底下就染上了些不太好的习惯，他手自然顺着大氅的缝隙伸进去按着沙鳄紧绷的肩膀，掌心下的布料还有点潮湿，鼻端还残留着衣物附着的暴风雨的气息。首领预见性的偏头躲开一线黄沙，粗糙的沙砾被卷起来送回人散开的右手里使他们重新凝聚。“脾气真差。”他语气平平地指责着冲着要害攻击的举动，人哼哼两声瞳孔都隐隐有兽类竖起来的趋势。两人一上一下对视着，“这是你以前没带走的衣服。”  
哦，沙鳄露出惯常不屑的表情，他想，居然用这种调情一样说辞指责我。鼓动人群的某些狂热情绪总是需要一点儿话术技巧的，比如见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，比如泼脏水，首领当然也会，但他从来不用在演讲上，男人捏拳抬手间的只言片语就足以呼风唤雨引得深陷地狱的反叛者投入隐秘事业中，他曾见识过，很多次。  
“……毛病。”沙鳄借重新拿起雪茄的机会挪开眼，黑而粗长的眼睫垂下投出扇阴影，胸腔翻腾着熟悉的情绪，他嗤出声，任烟雾在肺中滚过一圈由鼻腔吐出升腾盘旋在空气里，横在鼻梁上的疤痕也随着嘴角相继上翘“留着这个做什么，旧了就丢掉。”  
“别过肺。”多拉格敷衍了声没正面回答，因着站在人背后的姿势，眼神早就贴在沙鳄黑亮发尾缝隙下露出的后颈苍白皮肤上——昨夜青紫色的暧昧痕迹从叠痕整齐的衬衣领子里跑出来一角，逐渐加深的阴影里被蹂躏过的皮肉看着既惑人又可怜兮兮。多拉格的手掌干燥而粗糙，仅仅是兴起按上去轻轻捏了下就激得底下皮肉一跳，肉眼可见脖颈顿时打了个哆嗦，后颈绷出弓起的线条，沙鳄手一颤将烟灰全抖在了地毯上。  
“干什么！”  
“没个轻重的。”多拉格低叹，不知道是在指责对方身体留下的痕迹亦或是自己身上青青紫紫的印记，他再看两眼抽回手，心下还有些回味昨天被挑起又没能尽兴的遗憾。顶着沙鳄愤愤的目光，返身拿回文件打算坐到他旁边。人岿然不动，又酸又涨的辣感重新烧上后颈及其他地方，显然昨天可没少受委屈。沙鳄喉咙里低低唬了声，猫似的威胁人不要靠近，丝毫不给面子腾个地方，革命军首领的屁股只得顺势落上木桩的最边角，跟他的姘头肩挨肩手肘相碰，身高腿长的男人蜷在这过矮的凳子上开始加班，他摸着胡茬下巴，嘴里嘟囔明天就把这个桩子加高的话语，对方立即从鼻腔哼出嗤笑声，耷眉耷眼地勉强给人挪了点位置，顺带喷了他一脸混着蜂蜜与海盐的烟草香。膝盖抵着肚腹的姿势快叫多拉格吐出晚饭，而左边冰凉右边炉火雄雄的温度令他有种异样的割裂感。  
未免体温也太低了，他喟叹。  
“我再给你拿一件。”人只看了三页就挑起话头，说着要帮忙的话语却还坐在原地。放空心思吸食雪茄的沙鳄瞅向身侧翻阅纸张的手指，如人所愿的被拉回注意力——他对首领的幼稚行为发出嗤笑，思绪被打断甚至让他有些恼的拢起眉，高耸眉骨投下的阴影让他的眼神更恶狠狠了。“怎么着”沙鳄哪壶不开提哪壶，低沉的嗓音在喉咙里故意含糊滚过一圈再由舌尖吐出，那些音调混着木柴燃烧的噼啪声与潮色濡湿的水汽一起送进多拉格的耳中，他变本加厉地凑上去，勾镰扯着首领的领结，雪茄燃烧的一端跟着逼近“没想到首领还有喜好留着人旧衣服的癖好。”  
多拉格抬手操控风卷吹走故意扑上脸的雪茄烟气，但在男人看来克洛克达尔挑衅抬起的眉毛与映着火光的瞳孔却让他本人像蜂蜜和海盐混合的异香一样诱人可口，“嗯。”首领脸不红心不跳地答应下无端的指责，将尖锐利器从布料上解下，心里想着人好的雪茄口味和以前相差无几，他搁下那些字符乱成一团的天书，唐突地抽走雪茄并将拇指前端作为替代品挤进人齿列的缝隙里，下颌顺势用手爪扣住拖过来“嗯？”沙鳄显然怔了瞬间，湿热的软肉伴着濡湿的水汽已经骤然贴近面颊，快得像是一阵风扫过脸庞，多拉格整个人都贴过来张嘴舔他横在鼻梁的疤痕，拿牙齿叼起皮肤嗦出红痕，拿粗糙颗粒的舌苔刷过本就不平的疤面留下湿淋淋的水光，拿灵活钻探的舌尖搅弄早已愈合的伤口像是要钻进底下血淋淋的皮肉，高耸的鼻梁贴上去像个大型猫科动物似的在鬓角与颊侧乱蹭一通，嘴角哈出的白气与久未打理的胡茬下巴下意识让人半眯上眼，人毫无征兆的索求实打实让沙鳄显出可笑的呆愣模样，差点被挤得滑下木桩，随即他就恼怒起来，眼角抽动，耳廓都气得染红的含糊抗议。“……多拉格！……唔！”  
“昨天让你跑了”人抽出被咬出血的手指跟着额抵额，就着对方被烘干的嘴唇蹭干指尖的血水，铁锈味填满他们间狭窄的缝隙，手掌扣着后颈皮与昨日的斑驳痕迹重合，多拉格故意揉搓那块方才觊觎的青紫皮肉使他们重新炸开酥麻的痛感，针扎似的麻痒让沙鳄的瞳孔如兽般的竖立，挥出的勾镰被反扣在其身后，周遭气压降低迫使人没法沙化溜走，沙鳄啧了声余下的右手扯下刚披上的大氅，底下微潮的布料散出沾染的海盐气息，人单手穿花儿似的解开对方的领结嘴里抱怨：“我早该让达兹去码头监工——”声音像是从牙缝里挤出，他泄愤似的让多拉格的马甲扣子一路崩坏到裤腰露出底下的白衬衣，甩开被禁锢的左手“……明天就走，雨不停也走。”  
“那下次有缘再见。”多拉格宛如打过炮就不认人的浪荡嫖客，得到另类的同意动手动脚的许可后就迫不及待剥下沙鳄的衣物让苍白冰凉的皮肤暴露在火光下，速度快得像有备而来就等着口头上的应允，哪怕话语中还包含着做完了就赶紧滚的隐喻，明知不切实际仍然不情不愿的那种。  
“再见？！”尾音拔高两个调带上些许尖锐，长绒地毯将弯钩掉落在地的声响悉数吞没，沙鳄被推上地毯，腰间塞个靠枕，火光舔上他少经阳光洗礼的苍白侧腰，沟壑投下的阴影随着曲起腿的姿势在皮肤上扭出奇怪的阴影“哈！下次你就进因佩尔大监狱了，老混账。”，他声音压在嗓子里忍受着捅进甬道里手指生涩的开拓，疼痛让他手指陷进多拉格鼓起的肌肉里毫不客气的扣出血痕。  
“我会求情让麦哲伦拨一间lv6的双人间的。”多拉格这么说，冲他紧绷的大腿甩下几巴掌让他放松一点，男人结实的身体意外很快进入状态，只挑逗一会就开始分泌肠液。“闭上你的臭嘴。”沙鳄口气极冲的回敬，看着自己饱涨的胸脯被拢出丰满的形状，冷白的肉从多拉格指缝里漏出来，被掐出一杠杠的红，多拉格又将其拍出晃眼的乳波，橘色的火光在顶端跳跃，他掐沙鳄挺立发红的乳尖与胀大的乳晕逼出忍痛的低呼“……那你这么说，我是该一次回本？”  
“轻一点混账！”沙鳄像个被踩着尾巴的猫似的踹了多拉格一脚，衣冠不整的躺在人身下，多拉格没空理他，沙鳄陷进松软的地毯里忍受着四根手指在肉穴里的翻搅，撑平穴口的褶皱，拿修过的短指甲变本加厉的掐敏感点的嫩肉，越受不住掐得越厉害，兜头罩下的痛与爽让沙鳄的腿根哆嗦得像筛糠，清透冰凉的前液从性器顶端一路滑落至穴口又被进出的指节带进逐渐升温内里无端引起肠肉小幅度的震颤。同样被挑起欲望的首领左侧脸颊的纹身更是红得发黑，浑厚沉重的气息像张网覆下，鼻间扑出的白气清晰可见。多拉格贴近他含他的嘴唇顶开紧闭的齿列纠缠上对方的舌根，嗦他汁水淋漓的软肉，先前干涸的血珠重新在口腔里蔓开铁锈般的味道，沙鳄拿呜呜鼻音抗议，炙热鼻息打上多拉格的脸庞，反抗抬起的右手被拿住，腿贴着腿，将指间的戒子极快捋下后强行带着向下握住两人的柱身挨着头部磨蹭，多拉格松开啃肿的唇瓣抢先一步笃定道：“轻不了，你喜欢这个。”他未等气急败坏的反驳便又强迫沙鳄张开手心，细腻的掌纹加上滑腻的前液同样给予敏感头部不小的刺激，勃起的青筋表面相互磨蹭而生的快感使得更多透明的体液糊了双方性器一身，水淋淋的裹了层，又因靠近炉火很快就有半干凝成白膜的趋势，箍得沙鳄难受得紧嘴里咒骂催促：“行了……说你几句还当夸上了，快点。”方才还被嫌过软的长绒地毯此时皆成了累赘，情欲一旦被挑起，被柔软织物包裹的躯体更加欲壑难填，脑子里的声音叫嚣着需要填充物抚平瘙痒，仅是尝试通过磨蹭揭下白膜就能逼出几股透明的前液流了一身，痒得左手都陷进地毯里借绵密的绒毛聊以慰藉。他青筋绷起的右手挣脱钳制，顺着散落在前胸的乱发去抓多拉格，插进对方的汗湿的鬓角揪住头皮往下带咬住多拉格的嘴唇，指缝间残存的腥骚味立刻涌进鼻腔，引得首领都皱眉唔了几声。沙鳄咬破他的嘴角，覆在伤口上吸走还未来得及流出的血液，回以一个血腥的吻。  
多拉格松开他，被那股混合的腥味冲得偏头打了个喷嚏，而沙鳄则咧开嘴角当面舔干净染红的齿列，嘲笑他的失态。首领替人抹去下颌的水痕后揉弄他的胸乳，撑在人上头边拿胀大勃发的肉棒戳沙鳄湿滑的臀缝，边借着火光看清对方藏在阴影里的腿根上又红又紫的掐痕，嘴里虚伪的为昨天下手太重而道歉，柱头在穴口浅浅抽插徘徊，堪堪顶进去半个头就退开拉出黏腻的水线，话里却意有所指应该怪对方跑得太开长久以来摸不到人才会导致如此失态。  
“多拉格，你的这张脸说的字一个都不能信……哼。”吸抱了热量的沙鳄懒洋洋的让他摆了个双膝触地的姿势好方便让自己搭上腿，肚腹腿间的黏腻令他只想赶紧解决完赶走人冲个澡。“嗯，你每次都这么说。”多拉格因丝毫不客气的揭底又被踹了脚，他撑一只肘在人耳边，腰背压下从对方颈侧曲线亲吻下去嗦出响亮的响，汗湿后粗硬的黑发垂落在人身上徒增麻痒，手一路揉捏向下拎住腿向上提了提，性器就着股间湿滑的体液往里走，尚且昨天被撑开过一次的肉穴食髓知味，匍一进去就插出咕啾的湿漉漉水声，内里的嫩肉几乎是瞬间就紧紧缠裹而上。沙鳄牙缝间嘶嘶倒抽凉气，几近逼出哭腔，余光里眼睁睁看着充血泛红的柱身一寸寸入侵体内，异感太过突出，块垒分明的腹肌绷紧了随着呼吸鼓起落下隐隐凸出微妙的弧度，因垫高了腰的靠枕得以让多拉格取了个刁钻的角度捅进来直接教他有种肚腹被破开的错觉，内里挨个儿被抹平，稍浅的敏感点毫不费力就能用筋络滚过一遭，这太……——天花板的吊灯混着火光在沙鳄的眼前化成块块奇彩光斑，他面目绯红，周身蒸出隐错雾气，被逼出的汗液浸湿鬓角淌下，滚进眼角里杀红了眼教人龇出辱骂的低语，人手指用力得都快把地毯长绒给薅下来。不过几秒多拉格的耻骨就抵上了对方的臀尖，人摆摆胯替他抹走一额头的汗，放开充血红肿的乳头“…那就快点。”他说，不等沙鳄喘过气就开始极尽所能的顺势向上顶他，速度极快，动作又凶又狠的专挑浮现的筋脉碾过敏感点，火一样的灼烧引来肠肉痉挛，酸疼与麻涨接连在脑海里一波波炸开，快感劈头盖脸快将他打散在欲海里，沙鳄骤然收紧抠抓的手掌徒留道道血痕，尖叫堵在嗓子里，身体立刻哆嗦着，含不住的肠液立即四处飞溅，噗嗤噗嗤的下作水声荡在脑子里，人爽得眉眼扭曲，面上的疤痕都腾起猩红，听见自己毫不掩饰的呻吟喘息声咒骂着想捂住耳朵，却皆被撞破了碎了揉进响亮皮肉拍打声里。  
这个体位很好，他只需要将手撑在对方头侧就能将人穿在性器上抛来颠去为所欲为，抛动带起的汗湿黑发轻扫他的手腕，痒得很，沙鳄喊得嗓音沙哑许多，常年掩在衣物下的躯体出乎意料的敏感，浑身皮肉被揉搓得泛红，人往远离炉火的地方躲，太热，他忍不住偏过头额角抵着头侧的手腕，虽然上面挂着好几个因极快抽插而留下的血肉模糊的牙印，但眼睛里的光仍旧利得刺人，多拉格低笑着花了些力气加快速度把肠道操熟，嫩红肿胀的肠肉被带出一点儿又被残忍的塞回去，他喉间溢出重喘，恶劣的抵住深处的某点重重研磨，软嫩多汁的穴肉立刻裹上去嗦吸柱身不肯空出一点儿缝隙，随着角度变换被顶出各种形状，满溢的肠液零星顺着囊袋淌下将双方下阴搞得一塌糊涂，毛发纠结，相撞处的皮肉淫靡红肿。臀肉刚被打出几块巴掌印微微肿出浮凸，皆被扇得又酥又麻，只因为箍得太紧，丁点可供射的多余空间都没有，全堵在肚腹里，射完疲软的性器埋在里面，混着肠液的半白液体淅淅沥沥顺着因姿势的变动挪出的缝隙滴下洇湿了小块地毯。  
多拉格知道沙鳄的体力不算太好，也同样知道他吃软不吃硬，通俗来说就是受不住太快的。他瞟一眼手腕的模糊血肉，内心欲望的饕餮吃得满嘴流油后掩盖的疼痛皆上涌，肩背又覆了层七七八八的抓痕与咬痕，心下喟叹爽是爽了——就是代价太大。  
他将喑哑的谩骂全当耳边风，人抱起软成一块的姘头往浴室走，顺手刮去淅沥往下淌的液体，先前滑溜得一直往臂弯下掉。  
“爽了？”多拉格披上外套先给他拿了几只番茄过来。  
“…问你自己，我不想再陪你玩一趟。”沙鳄靠坐在浴缸壁将果肉嚼碎咽下，酸甜的汁液安抚火辣的咽喉，他湿透的黑发紧贴两侧莫名令凌厉的气势消减少许，眼睫有些疲惫的低垂。  
明明方才被白天事务累到的是多拉格，他有些愤愤的撕下大块果肉，想起什么似的确认：“船修好了？”  
“嗯，明天你就可以离开，雨停了。”  
“省事。”  
“那么——”多拉格拉长了语调，递给他最后一只番茄“克洛克达尔先生，下次见面时间是多久。”  
“没有下次，滚出去。”  
“你这张脸说的话一个字都不能信。”多拉格带上门前这么说，不久前这句话还被沙鳄用来指责他本人言而无信。  
而不出意料，身后关闭的浴室门被物体撞出啪的一声。  
是番茄。  
  


  



End file.
